The Tower Built to Reach the Heavens
by Satohika358
Summary: Prologue to the Sequel of Saffron Twins. A Giant Tower mysteriously appeared in Ellia Continent. The Chase was sent to investigate. What will they find? Not updating this until I finish Saffron Twins, but I wanted to publish this prologue/teaser already.


**Prologue: The Tower Built to Reach the Heavens**

**Author's Note: Teehee~ Well, I haven't ended Saffron Twins yet, but I'll start with the sequel's prologue~ The title I'm currently using is temporary. I already know what it would be. I'm going to make you guys guess what the real title's supposed to be, though, it should be obvious. The real title is being described by the current title~ Well, guess away~ Review your answers~ :3**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

~Serdin Castle, Grand Chase Lounge~

_-Sapphire's POV-_

Morning~ When I got up to check my clock, it was still 7:02 am. Breakfast usually starts around 8:30, so it was still pretty early~ I considered going back to sleep, but I decided to get up in the end because I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

Just as I opened the door, a streak of yellow walked by my room. I'd recognize him anywhere, so I smiled and called out to him.

"Hey Gold! S'up!"

"Hey Sapphire," he smiled back and I giggled in delight. His smile is always so cute and it's almost enough to make my day complete; and it's only…what? 7:05 am?

"So…" the sound of Gold's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. "It's only 7, and breakfast doesn't start 'til 8:30, do you wanna go for a walk in the garden?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do anyway~"

…**ooooo…**

~Serdin Castle, Garden~

When Gold and I got to the garden, we saw both Lire and Ryan already there, taking care of the Fairy Tree. I wonder what rainbow fruit we get today~

"S'up Lire, s'up Ryan," greeted Gold.

"Hey there Gold and Sapphire," Lire was watering the plants, but she stopped for a while to smile back at the both of us before resuming to her task. Ryan just nodded and smiled at us.

"So, what can we do here in the gar-" I wasn't done talking yet, but the loud sound of Amy's voice echoed through the whole castle, with the help of her Cleophone, of course.

"Grand Chase! There will be a meeting at 7:30 this morning, but it would be wiser if you can come ASAP!"

After hearing the message, the four of us immediately went to the meeting room. There were only a few people in the room the moment we got there, so we waited for the others to arrive.

"What's all this about Amy?" asked Arme.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think Knight Master is sending all of us on a special mission," Amy replied back.

"Is the mission that hard that it requires all the members of the Grand Chase to participate? This would be A-W-E-S-O-M-E!" Elesis grinned excitedly at the thought.

At 7:30 sharp, majority of the members have already arrived, so we began the meeting.

"Grand Chase, I have assembled you here because of an important mission," the Knight Master began. "An enormous tower has been spotted in one of the islands in Ellia Continent. Your mission is to investigate the tower; if you find anything evil or dangerous inside, you are to eliminate it. Are there any questions?"

"How big is this tower, exactly?" Sieghart sighed tiredly. He was obviously too lazy to do a mission, but it's not like he can refuse to do it now, can he?

"How big…?" the Knight Master thought for a while before giving an answer. "I guess you should just find out for yourself."

Everyone had an excited look on their faces; this is definitely going to be an interesting mission.

"So are there any more questions?" the Knight Master looked around, but the members stayed silent for a while before deciding that nothing else needs to be asked. "If there are none, then you are all dismissed. Please dispatch for the mission after breakfast."

"Wait, I have a proposition for everyone. Please follow me," Mari stood up and led everyone to her lab and showed us a set of small devices that she had recently created. "These are communication devices and they are all built with the same function: to communicate with other members who have the same device. It's also installed with an emergency teleport function that can instantly bring you back to Serdin Castle. Each piece is made to look like an accessory so that it'll be easy to bring around. We might need them for this mission, so I suggest everyone to take one."

Everyone immediately started picking a device of their own. I got the one which looks like an earring while Gold seems to have taken a watch. I noticed Scarlet taking a necklace and Shamrock wearing a ring. The members in the room have chosen a device of their own afterwards, but there were still a few extras left. They were probably for the Knight Master and the other members who are not here.

Now that we were all finished, we headed downstairs for some breakfast. As soon as we were all done, we left for the mission.

The tower really wasn't that hard to see because it was so tall; in fact, we could see it all the way from the Bermesiah Peninsula. Has it always been there? How come I…no wait, scratch that, how come no one ever saw it before? I wonder…

~Ellia Continent~

When we approached the massive tower, we looked up in astonishment. It reached the skies and the top was nowhere in sight. Has this tower always been here? It's in an island near Moonlight Ark. We couldn't have possibly not noticed this before. It definitely hasn't been here for a long time.

"I'll go and check it out. Ley, you wanna go with me?" Mari told us and Ley nodded in response. Both of them started flying upwards the tower, Mari used her rocket Ley used her powers of levitation.

We waited for the two of them to get back down, but after 10 minutes, they still haven't arrived yet.

"Urgh, how long will it take them? It's already been 10 minutes since they left!" Elesis complained.

"What is they got attacked on the way up?" Lire suggested, hoping that she was wrong.

"What? What if they're in trouble! We should go after them to check up…" Arme was cut off when they saw Mari landing using her soul spear.

"Mari! What took you so long?" Sieghart asked worriedly.

"The tower…it was really tall…" Mari answered her usual monotone voice.

"Can you estimate how many floors it has?" Scarlet asked.

"Over 9000…" Mari answered. I could only sweatdrop in response.

"Did you even reach the top?" I asked Mari and Ley.

"The real question would be: does it even have a top? What if that thing goes on forever…?" Ley groaned. From the looks of those two, it's clear that they didn't see the top. No wonder it took them so long.

"Well, we don't know for sure, that's why we got sent here to investigate. We should go in for now and see what's inside," Ronan suggested and all of us nodded in agreement.

We slowly and cautiously entered the massive tower, but as soon as we stepped in, a blinding flash of light enveloped us all.

**Author's note: Well, that's all for now~ If you can guess the title of the story, well, good for you then! :D It's not that hard, really. Well, goodbye for now! And don't forget to review~ And although I'll want to update this soon, I guess I should finish Saffron Twins first, ne? What kind of Sequel gets published before its Prequel even ends anyway? =))**


End file.
